


White Day

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: Happy festivities and White Day to everyone!





	




End file.
